1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalytic combustor for mixing anode off gas discharged from an anode of a fuel cell with cathode off gas discharged from a cathode of the fuel cell and combusting the mixture.
2. Background Information
Catalytic combustors have been proposed for combusting off gas discharged from a fuel cell. One example of a catalytic combustor is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-95258 which describes an idea of preventing the temperature of the catalyst of a catalytic combustor from falling by providing a bypass flow passage through which the cathode off gas discharged from the cathode of a fuel cell can be made to bypass the catalyst, and thereby, preventing moisture contained in the cathode gas from condensing and sticking to the catalyst.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved catalytic combustor. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.